Nebula
by dumpling-lion
Summary: Sama seperti kemunculan nebula yang menjadi perlambang kelahiran bintang atau pun kematian bintang, cinta Mino yang tumbuh pada Seungyoon bisa berarti kebahagiaan atau pun kesedihan. Tapi Mino selalu berharap bahwa cintanya seperti nebula penanda kelahiran bintang. WINNER Fic. MinYoon/SongKang of WINNER. Song Minho/Kang Seungyoon. BOYxBOY. ONESHOOT


**NEBULA**

| winner fanfiction |minyoon or songkang | mino/seungyoon |

| WINNER © YG ENTERTAINMENT |

| NEBULA © dumb-baby-lion |

| rated T | shounen-ai |

| oneshoot |

* * *

 _don't like don't read_

 _any same idea, it's just acidentally same_

 _and remember, it's just a FICTION_

 _warning. out of character and typos take a big part of my writing world_

* * *

 _-special warn-_

 _mention of homophobic_

* * *

 **nebula (n) ˈnɛbjʊliː**

 **Astronomy**

 **A cloud of gas and dust in outer space, visible in the night sky either as an indistinct bright patch or as a dark silhouette against other luminous matter.**

* * *

TOK! TOK! TOK!

Seseorang mengetuk jendela kamarnya beberapa kali.

Mino tahu itu adalah manusia, bukannya makhluk halus berwajah seram karena Mino sempat melihat sekelibat tangan kurus bergelang hitam yang mengetuk jendela kamarnya. Lebih tepatnya lagi, gelang hitam itu berbandul huruf 'W' berwarna perak yang tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah milik Kang Seungyoon.

Oh, _crap_. Apa dia tidak sadar jam bertamu?

Mino dengan malas-malasan menyingkirkan _essay_ biologinya yang sudah tinggal tahap akhir untuk berjalan menuju jendela besar yang ada di sisi kanan ranjangnya.

CKLEK!

"Mau apa kau?" tanya Mino datar seusai membuka jendela itu lebar-lebar, secara perlahan tentunya. Mino tidak mau orang tuanya bangun lalu mengira ada pencuri masuk. Walau sebenarnya kedatangan otang tuannya bisa jadi dapat mengusir makhluk bodoh di depannya ini.

Hell, sekarang baru lewat 7 menit dari _midnight_ dan untuk apa dia bertamu kemari?

Lewat jalan yang abnormal lagi.

 _Hell._

Seungyoon duduk di salah satu batang pohon apel rindang favorit Mino seperti seorang kuntilanak bergender pria dengan kulit pucatnya yang berpendar di malam hari.

Yang membedakannya dengan hantu itu ialah piyama hitam bergaris putih yang membalut tubuhnya dan rambut hitam pendek ala orang bangun tidur. Ah, jangan lupakan kakinya yang dihiasi sandal tidur berbentuk anjing (yang ngomong-ngomong tidak buluk seperti sandal tidur babi milik Mino) serta sesuatu yang ada di pelukannya.

Apa sih itu? Boneka?

Mino mengeluarkan dengusan geli setengah mengejek ketika menyadari bahwa Seungyoon memeluk boneka kelinci putih yang kelihatannya baru saja dicuci.

 _Ew, childish._

Mino mengejek dalam hati, tidak sadar bahwa dirinya masih mandi ditemani bebek-bebek kuning imitasi yang senantiasa mengapung di _bathub_ kamar mandinya.

"Tidak sopan tahu memandangi orang secara terang-terangan." bisik Seungyoon memecah lamunan Mino. Pandangan Mino yang tadinya fokus pada boneka di pelukan Seungyoon itu tanpa sebab naik ke wajah Seungyoon, tepat ke bibir merah plumpnya yang baru saja berucap. Bibir itu entah kenapa terlihat mencolok ditengah kegelapan yang samar menaunginya.

"Aku sudah menyindirmu dan kau masih melakukannya? Mana sopan santunmu, Song Minho? Biarkan tamumu ini masuk ke rumahmu sebelum ada yang memergoki." geram Seungyoon dengan nada sarkastis yang kental di suaranya.

Mino, yang belum juga mengalihkan pandangannya dari bibir Seungyoon (bagi Mino bibir itu amat mirip dengan delima matang yang menggoda, terima kasih), mengumpat dalam diam.

Demi Jhonny yang berbulu lebat, bisa-bisanya pemuda sapu lidi ini berkata soal sopan santun sedangkan dirinya sendiri bertamu di tengah malam. Ingin rasanya Mino menyodorkan cermin Maleficent ke wajah Seungyoon dan meneriakkan ' _Mirror please_ ' agar pemuda ini sadar.

"Aku menunggumu~" dendang Seungyoon dengan merdunya.

Mino mengerjapkan matanya seolah baru saja disiram dengan air panas. Matanya pada akhirnya ia alihkan dari bibir Seungyoon sebelum mendecih tak suka.

"Dasar bocah bar-bar, melompatlah lewat sini sebelum aku berdoa agar dahan yang kau duduki patah."

Bohong.

Sebenarnya Mino tidak mau dahan itu patah karena itu satu-satunya jalan kaburnya apabila ia malas melewati pintu rumah.

Perkataan datar Mino disambut oleh pekikan ceria dari Seungyoon. Pemuda berkulit tan itu lalu berbalik menuju ranjangnya dan pura-pura sibuk menekuni essaynya walau ujung matanya melirik Seungyoon yang melompat masuk dengan lincahnya seperti monyet cilik.

 _Mari kita lihat apa yang akan kau lakukan disini, Kang._

.

.

.

Hanya beberapa hal saha yang Mino ketahui soal Seungyoon.

Pertama, dia itu bergender laki-laki, bermarga Kang dan memiliki tubuh ceking dengan bentuk wajah yang tajam namun disisi lain juga _puffy_ serta bibir merah tebal.

Kedua, dia tetangga tepat sebelah kanan rumah Mino sejak satu setengah tahun yang lalu dan tinggal berdua bersama ibunya (berdasar gosip ibu-ibu yang Mino dengar, ayahnya kabur saat ia masih kecil. _But who know that's wrong or not._ )

Sebagai info tambahan, kamar Seungyoon tepat ada di seberang kamar Mino dan jendela mereka sejajar, hanya terhalang oleh pohon apel di halaman rumah Mino. Kondisi ini menyebabkan Mino mengetahui ritual pagi Kang Seungyoon, yang mana seusai mandi ia akan duduk di dekat jendela dan bermain gitar sambil bernyanyi-nyanyi ala _rocker_ dalam keadaan _topless_. Katakan Mino itu pengintip, tapi salahkan Seungyoon yang merasa perlu bernyanyi di dekat jendela yang terbuka sehingga dada putihnya menjadi tontonan mata _straight_ Mino.

Ketiga, Seungyoon bersekolah di tempat yang sama dengannya dengan kelas yang berjarak dua kelas dari kelas Mino. Yang Mino tahu soal kehidupan sekolah Seungyoon hanyalah keterlibatannya dalam klub debat dan seingatnya Seungyoon itu benar-benar murid yang teramat biasa bahkan menjurus _nerd_.

Keempat, Seungyoon itu berkepribadian aneh. Mino sering melihat ia bertingkah laku seperti kangguru hiperaktif tapi dilain waktu ia begitu tenang seperti sloth yang sedang tidur cantik.

Kelima, Seungyoon itu amat sangat dekat dengan Kim Jinwoo, pemuda bermata rusa dari kelas Mino yang terlalu polos untuk menyadari bahwa kapten basket mata sipit Lee Seunghoon sering membodohinya.

Keenam, Seungyoon bukan teman dekatnya walau mereka seorang tetangga. Mereka saling kenal dan mengetahui kebiasaan satu sama lain tapi mereka tidak cukup dekat. Bahkan bila mereka berada dalam bus yang sama mereka hanya bertegur sapa sebelum saling acuh dan sibuk dengan iPod masing-masing.

Dan kini, kenapa tiba-tiba saja Seungyoon berkunjung ke rumahnya?

Mino mulai mengendus suatu hal yang tak lazim kini.

.

.

.

"Ah, aku diacuhkan."

Seungyoon memecah keheningan yang ada disekitarnya. Mino mengadah sejenak lalu mengangkat bahu dan kembali melanjutkan essaynya. Rupanya Seungyoon kini sudah duduk manis ujung ranjang Mino, dimana Mino berada disana juga, bersandar pada sisi tegak yang ada di ranjangnya.

"Perlu kusindir lagi agar kau _notice_ padaku?"

Pemuda sial.

Mino melempar kasar _essay_ -nya ke meja nakas lalu mengadah menatap Seungyoon untuk memedulikannya. Huh, rasanya Mino menyesal menyuruh Seungyoon masuk.

"Baiklah, baiklah. Mau apa kau?" Mino menopang dagu pura-pura antusias. Bibirnya mengulas senyum palsu sementara matanya menelisik wajah Seungyoon.

Wow.

Mino baru sadar kalau mata sipitnya kini bengkak dan diwarnai warna merah yang jelas-jelas bekas menangis. Hidungnya juga memerah dan tangannya dengan gugup memainkan ujung piyamanya.

 _Kang Seungyoon punya masalah besar dan ia akan bercerita padaku._

Mino memgambil kesimpulan seenaknya.

 _Tapi kenapa aku? Aku dan Seungyoon saja tidak begitu dekat._

Mino diam, menunggu Seungyoon berucap namun pemuda itu terus saja mengatupkan bibirnya sambil menggitinya. Mino menatap Seungyoon tanpa henti, tangannya memainkan bolpen yang ada di tangannya sementara kakinya diketukkan ke lantai tanda tidak sabar.

"Kalau kau tidak juga ngomong akan kulem-" Ucapan Mino terhenti ketika Seungyoon memekik pelan dan mulai berucap.

 _Takut, eoh?_

"Dara noona bilang aku ini pemuda _submissive_. Apa itu berarti Dara noona secara tidak langsung menuduhku... _gay_?"

 _What the hell is this boy talkin' about?_

Mino mengernyit bingung dengan apa yang dikatakan Seungyoon. Tangannya berhenti memainkan bolpen dan di tatapnya Seungyoon dengan tatapan aneh sebelum berdehem samar.

"Y-yah, kupikir obrolan ini sedikit pribadi..."

 _Sangat pribadi malah._

"... lebih baik kau membicarakan ini dengan Jinwoo hyung. Kita tidak sedekat itu, kan?"

Mino entah kenapa gugup. Dicengkramnya _wife beater_ putih yang ia pakai sambil menarik nafas teratur.

Kata-kata Seungyoon terdengar sedikit seram. Mengingat kakak kelasnya yang bernama Dara itu sangat perasa dan sebelas dua belas dengan psikolog ternama. Ditambah lagi denbam topik homoseksual yang belum umum di lidah masyarakat sekitarnya (tapi orang tua Mino selalu berkata bahwa mereka membebaskan Mino untuk memilih pasangan, dan Mino itu _straight fyi_ ).

Seungyoon menaikkan kepalanya sedikit lalu menatap Mino lewat sela-sela poni hitamnya yang cukup panjang. Mino bisa lihat dahinya juga mengernyit simbol kebingungan.

"Kau tidak nyaman dengan pembicaraan bertopik homo begini?" balas Seungyoon dengan lancarnya menyebut kata dengan empat huruf itu.

Matanya mengerjap beberapa kali melihat Mino yang kini _clueless_ , tak tahu harus menjawab apa. Sungguh Seungyoon seperti bayi tak bersalah yang baru saja menumpahkan sekotak kacang hijau di karpet tebal berbulu.

"Dan, oh, kita memang tidak dekat tapi aku punya alasan kenapa aku harus curhat padamu." lanjut Seungyoon menambahkan, masih dengan ekspresi yang sama.

 _Curhat?_

 _Ah, terlalu girly._

"Hei, jadi apa aku ini gay? Cepat jawab!" seru Seungnyoon tak sabaran.

Begitu pentingkah pembicaraan ini? Sejujurnya Mino ingin kabur dari topik ini dengan menendang Seungyoon keluar jendela setelah melakban bibir merah plumpnya.

Melihat gelagat Mino yang masih saja melamun tak menjawab, bahkan juga menolak memandang kearahnya. Seungyoon mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal lalu berucap dengan nada polos, "Kau _homophobic_?"

Mino yang tadinya mendadak tertarik pada sandal babi buluk di samping ranjangnya mengadah dan melotot tak suka akan kefrontalan tetangganya ini. Cepat-cepat ia menjawab agar Seungyoon tidak memandang diamnya sebagai jawaban 'ya'.

"Hey, _dude_ , aku terbuka soal apa orientasi orang walau aku ini _straight_. Dan bila Dara noona menyebutmu _submissive_ belum tentu ia menganggapmu err... gay."

Mata Seungyoon membesar menatap Mino, tertarik akan bagaimana pendapat pemuda tetangganya soal dirinya. Dan kalau boleh bilang, Mino sendiri tak begitu nyaman akan tatapan seperti itu.

"Mungkin maksudnya kau butuh gadis yang dominan seperti Hayi. Bisa saja, kan?" lanjut Mino yang menimbulkan tawa samar dari Seungyoon. Lee Hayi adalah hoobae mereka yang terkenal amat keras kepala dan tegas namun sesungguhnya sangat manis.

"Well, aku menguping dari Ratu Gosip kalau Hayi sudah diincar Hanbin." Seungyoon mengaku sambil tertawa malu-malu.

"Wah, jadi keseharianmu itu menguping gosip dari Bom noona? Sungguh mencengangkan."

Mini menyeringai penuh candaan ketika Seungyoon melempar boneka kelincinya dengan sasaran muka Mino. Beruntungnya lemparan itu berhasil ia tangkap dengan sempurna.

"Ehm, kembali ke masalahmu tadi, memangnya kau sendiri punya ketertarikan pada lelaki?"

Mini berujar sambil melempar balik boneka Seungyoon. Oh astaga, kenapa ia menjadi begitu tertarik membahas masalah Seungyoon? Sadarlah Song Minho, sadarlah. Padahal beberapa detik yang lalu kau bahkan ogah membahasnya.

Seungyoon terdiam bahkan tidak menangkap bobeka kelincinya dan membiarkan boneka itu menabrak kepalanya. Wajahnya berubah sedikit suram untuk sesaat sebelum dengan matanya yang memancarkan kesedihan ia menatap Mino. Mino sendiri balik menatap mata itu dengan sorot kebingungan seolah bertanya 'kenapa?'.

"Ini dia yang membuatku merasa tidak normal..."

Seungyoon menggigit bibir bawahnya dan menggantung perkataannya, membuat Mino dengan sabar menebak-nebak apa kelanjutannya.

"Kurasa aku tertarik pada Seunghoon hyung."

DEG!

Mino bukan sahabat dekat Seungyoon. Ia hanya tetangganya, teman dalam beberapa kesempatan, serta entah kenapa menjadi mendadak seolah dekat dengan Seungyoon sejak beberapa menit yang lalu. Tapi ketika Seungyoon meyebut bahwa ia tertarik dengan sahabat Mino, Mino merasa seolah hatinya kini terasa kosong dan berlubang tanpa sebab.

.

.

.

"Hyung, kau masih suka dengan dada wanita bukan?" tanya Mino seminggu setelah obrolan tengah malamnya dengan Seungyoon. Kini pelajaran Sastra Inggris sedang berlangsung di kelasnya dan bahkan Mino tidak tertarik untuk memperhatikan, sama seperti setengah penduduk kelasnya yang bahkan sudah memimpikan makan siang hari ini.

Seunghoon yang sedang mengunyah permen karet rasa mint berhenti sejenak lalu mengangguk samar. Kakinya lalu menendang pelan kursi Jinwoo yang duduk di bangku depannya.

"Kim Jinwoo, berikan buku paketmu. Aku tidak membawanya." ucap Seunghoon layaknya pembully kelas kakap sambil menggeser buku sastra inggrisnya ke meja Mino dan memberi kode kedipan yang berarti 'pakai bukuku dan sembunyikan bukumu'.

Jinwoo menengok ke belakang ketika Profesor Ahn tengah menuliskan sesuatu di papan tulis. Mata rusanya memandang kasihan pada Seunghoon sambil meletakkan sebuah buku paket bersampul plastik rapi di meja Seunghoon.

"Wah, kau kasihan sekali, ini pakai saja milikku. Biar aku berdua dengan Minji." kata Jinwoo terlalu baik hati namun juga terlampau polos sebelum berbalik untuk fokus pada pelajaran Profesor Ahn. Sementara Minji yang duduk di sebelah Jinwoo melirik tumpukan dua buku paket di meja Mino lalu menatap aneh Seunghoon yang menyeringai lebar.

Tangan Seunghoon meraih pensil dan mulai menggambar di sisi kosong buku paket Jinwoo sambil berujar pada Mino, "Aku suka dengan orang cantik, itu saja."

Mino mengangguk sok paham beberapa saat. Otaknya lalu memikirkan wajah Seungyoon dan membandingkannya dengan wajah barisan mantan Seunghoon.

 _Seungyoon cantik tidak, ya?_

 _Ah, dia itu tampan, tapi wajahnya itu memang sedikit berunsur cant-_

PLAK!

Mino menampar dirinya sendiri ketika otaknya memuja-muji Seungyoon. Mino menggelengkan kepalanya cepat lalu dibenturkannya dahinya ke meja beberapa kali.

 _Bodoh bodoh bodoh._

Mino terus mengumpati dirinya, tanpa sadar bahwa seisi kelas termasuk Profesor Ahn tengah menatapnya dengan pandangan tidak wajar.

.

.

.

Kini kebiasaan baru Mino adalah mencari Seungyoon ketika dirinya sedang ada di suatu tempat bersama Seunghoon.

Dan tak tahu kenapa, Mino selalu berhasil menemukan dimana Seungyoon berada.

Pemuda berkulit gelap itu akan memandang ke sekelilingnya, lalu menemukan Seungyoon tengah menatap Seunghoon dari jauh bersama Jinwoo disebelahnya yang tengah mengobrol dengan Suhyun. Lalu bila mata mereka bertemu, Seungyoon biasanya hanya tersenyum kecil atau melotot pada Mino agar minggir sedikit, supaya pemuda itu bisa melihat Seunghoon lebih jelas.

Berkat kejadian tengah malam itu, Mino pun menjadi lebih tahu soal Seungyoon walau status mereka masih saja sama, yaitu teman yang tak terlalu dekat (ngomong-ngomong mereka jadi lebih sering berinteraksi jarak jauh kalau kalian mau tahu.)

Mino tahu kalau Seungyoon suka makan nasi goreng dan minum _milkshake vanilla._

Mino tahu kalau Seungyoon punya berbagai macam gitar, bukan hanya gitar yang biasa ia gunakan untuk ritual paginya.

Mino tahu kalau Seungyoon ber _passion_ musik rock serta gitar dan tergabung dalam klub musik.

Mino tahu kalau ternyata Taehyun, sahabat dekatnya di klub basket itu salah satu adik kesayangan Seungyoon.

Mino tahu kalau Seungyoon benci laba-laba.

Mino tahu kalau Seungyoon memang sangat submissive dibalik sifat tegasnya dan kepribadian dengan kewarasan yang diragukan.

Dan sekian banyak Mino tahu lainnya.

Namun, ada satu hal pasti yang paling Mino ingat dari Seungyoon.

Kang Seungyoon memang _gay_ dan mencintai Lee Seunghoon.

.

.

.

Mino memandang Seungyoon datar ketika pemuda kurus itu lagi-lagi berhasil menyelinap masuk ke kamarnya di tengah malam seperti malam-malam sebelumnya dengan piyama, boneka, dan sandal tidur sebelum dengan enaknya berbaring di ranjang luas Mino tanpa peduli akan pemiliknya yang kini sibuk dengan matematika.

"Hey, apa kau tidak punya tugas sekolah? Minggirlah dan kembali ke kamarmu." perintah Mino sembari mendorong tubuh kurus namun bertenaga milik Seungyoon.

 _Wait_ , kenapa dia dan Seungyoon menjadi sangat akrab begini? Apa ini berarti dirinya dan Seungyoon mulai menjadi teman dekat?

Dilihatnya Seungyoon hanya menjulurkan lidahnya seperti kucing sebelum menyamankan diri diantara bantal Mino dan boneka kelinci miliknya. Sambil memejamkan mata ia menjawab, "Untuk apa aku mengerjakan tugas? Sebentar lagi aku akan pindah ke _US_ karena _apply_ beasiswaku diterima."

"Beasiswa? Sejak kapan kau ini pintar?"

Seungyoon merengut kesal, dengan kaki panjangnya ia menendang bahu Mino lalu mendenggung tak suka akan respon meremehkan dari Mino.

"Aku memang bodoh karena aku tidak niat sekolah, tapi pengecualian untuk pelajaran seni. Jadi jangan salah sangka kau." Seungyoon membela diri dengan mulus tanpa peduli Mino memutar mata malas sambil mengatainya banyak alasan.

Kini mereka berdua diliputi keheningan karena Mino memilih tidak berkomentar apapun lagi dan fokus pada tugas matematikanya yang ngomong-ngomong cukup sulit. Sementara Seungyoon tengah menatap langit-langit kamar Mino sambil memainkan telinga boneka kelincinya.

"Mino-ya." Seungyoon memanggil.

"Hn?"

 _Ah, seharusnya rumus yang dipakai bukan rumus yang ini!_

"Men-"

"Aish, ini salah hitung, ya? Kalkulator mana kalkulator." gumam Mino setengah mengabaikan Seungyoon yang sudah buka mulut. Ia lalu meneruskan untuk menekuni tugasnya tanpa peduli Seungyoon kembali merengut.

"Hei, menurutmu apa aku harus menyatakan cinta pada Seunghoon hyung sebelum berangkat ke Amerika?" ujar Seungyoon sambil merubah posisinya menjadi duduk dengan kaki dilipat di depan dada dan menopang dagu pada lututnya.

TUK!

Seketika Mino langsung meletakkan kalkulator beserta bolpennya ke bukunya lalu melemparkan tatapan tidak suka pada Seungyoon yang hanya mengerjapkan matanya polos. Mino mendecakkan lidahnya kesal lalu bergumam ketus, "Tidak usah."

"Hah? Kenapa? Tidak ada salahnya mencoba bukan?"

Mata Seungyoon membulat lalu menatap Mino yang memajukan bibir bawahnya seperti anak kecil.

Inilah yang Mino benci dari interaksi langsungnya dengan Seungyoon. Apabila Seungyoon mulai membahas sesuatu tentang Seunghoon, hati Mino serasa dipenuhi racun yang menyakitkan dan itu membuatnya selalu menolak membahas Seunghoon. Padahal bahasan yang membuat Mino dekat dengan Seungyoon saat ini 'kan bahasan tentang Seunghoon.

"Pokoknya tidak usah." kata Mino datar dan disahut argumen cepat Seungyoon.

"Berikan alasan yang kuat sehingga aku bisa mempercayaimu."

Mino menatap pemuda kurus itu sejenak lalu mendekat untuk memegang pundaknya. Perasaan aneh berputar di perut Mino bersamaan dengan hatinya yang menggelegak aneh.

 _Oh ayolah, jangan norak, heart. Ingat bahwa kau ini straight._

"Karena Seunghoon _straight_. Kau mau ditolak?"

Bibir plump Seungyoon giliran maju beberapa milimeter, mengisyaratkan bahwa ia tidak setuju dengan alasan Mino.

"Aku 'kan hanya ingin mencoba menyatakan cinta, urusan diterima atau tidak belakangan saja." kata Seungyoon cuek yang membuat Mino tertawa masam.

Entah kenapa Mino kesal.

Mungkin kekesalannya memang tidak beralasan, tapi ia tidak suka dengan kemantapan Seungyoon untuk menyatakan cinta pada kapten basket yang jelas-jelas _straight_ itu.

"Jangan naif, Kang Seungyoon. Kau boleh berkata begitu kalau semisal yang kau sukai itu seorang gadis. Sedangkan kau ini apa? Kau ini homoseksual dan bahkan lingkungan disekitarmu tidak akan menerimamu!" bentak Mino sembari terus mencengkram erat kedua pundak Seungyoon.

Mata Seungyoon membelak kaget, kilatan kesedihan bercampur kemarahan terlihat jelas disana. Cengkraman Mino ke pundak Seungyoon melemah seolah ia baru saja ditampar dan menyadari apa yang baru saja ia katakan.

Apa yang baru saja aku lakukan?

Seungyoon beringsut mundur dari cengkraman Mino yang mulai melonggar lalu turun dari ranjang Mino dan berjalan cepat menuju jendela sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

 _Tidak, tidak, jangan pergi!_

"Astaga, Seungyoon! Maaf, aku tidak bermaksud!" pekik Mino panik, ia bangkit dari duduknya dan mencegah Seungyoon yang kini sudah terduduk di kusen jendela tempatnya biasa keluar-masuk kamar Mino. Seungyoon menengok memandang Mino tajam yang membuat Mino berhenti di tempat.

"Kau _memang_ tidak bermaksud."

Seungyoon berkata sarkastis sebelum melompat pergi dan menghilang. Tanpa peduli Mino terdiam lemas dipenuhi perasaan bersalah sambil menatap sisi ranjangnga yang tadi dipakai Seungyoon untuk berguling-guling. Tangan Mino pun meraih boneka kelinci Seungyoon yang kini tergeletak tak berdaya di dekat bantalnya.

"Kau meninggalkan bonekamu disini dan aku harap kau datang untuk mengambilnya dan memaafkanku, Kang."

 _Apa aku mencintai Seungyoon?_

 _Yeah, kuharap jawabannya tidak._

.

.

.

"Hyung, aku mencintaimu."

Mino yang baru saja akan menshoot bola ke ring langsung menengok tak percaya akan suara familiar yang ia dengar.

 _Crap_.

Dia benar-benar melakukannya.

Dilihatnya Seungyoon berdiri di depan Seunghoon yang tengah duduk di pinggir lapangan sambil berkipas-kipas dengan lembar ulangan kimia. Di samping Seunghoon ada Jaewon yang tengah terbatuk-batuk keras sementara anak-anak basket lainnya terdiam di tempat dengan wajah _speechless_.

"A-apa?" Seunghoon bergumam dengan wajah tak percaya dan terus mengerjapkan mata sipitnya.

"Aku mencintaimu, hyung." ulang Seungyoon tegas dengan senyum _puffy_ khasnya. Kini anak-anak basket berjengit kaget sambil menyipit jijik, kecuali Mino yang mencengkram erat jerseynya menahan rasa aneh yang membumbung di hatinya serta Seunghoon yang hanya mengangkat alis.

"Kau teman Jinwoo 'kan? Kang Seungyoon?" tanya Seunghoon yang disambut anggukan cepat serta senyuman _puffy_ yang makin melebar. Mino memutar mata malas melihatnya, ingin rasanya ia menyeret Seungyoon pergi.

 _Andai Seungyoon berkata seperti itu padaku._

Mino menggelengkan kepala.

 _Ew, aku tidak jealous dan aku masih straight._

"Kau mencintaiku dan kau ingin menjadi pacarku?" Seunghoon bertanya lagi dan Seungyoon juga mengangguk sebagai jawaban. Bibir Seungyoon terbuka sedikit akan berkata sesuatu kalau saja tak ada decihan kesal yang memotong.

"Kau percaya diri juga, _faggot(*)_. Tapi lebih baik kau pergi dan jangan ganggu kapten kami." seru Jaewon, si pendecih, diikuti tawa dan seruan anak basket lainnya (pengecualian untuk Song Minho yang kini sedang melawan perasaannya yang iri akan keberuntungan Lee Seunghoon).

Seungyoon, tanpa diduga-duga melirik Jaewon sejenak lalu berkata dengan nada suara sedingin es, "Jangan berani menyuruh orang lain kalau kau sendiri belum bisa menyuruh dirimu untuk tidak ikut campur dengan urusan orang."

Jaewon bangkit dan menggertakkan giginya menatap Seungyoon marah walau yang ditatap masih saja memasang wajah sedatar teflon penggorengan.

"Orang abnormal sepertimu ternyata punya muka badak yang tidak tahu malu, ya."

Seungyoon tertawa mengejek akan perkataan Jaewon sebelum memasang tatapan menantang dibalik kacamata yang ia pakai, "Aku? Abnormal? Bukannya kita sama-sama punya tubuh sempurna bukan? Apa itu berarti kau juga abnormal?"

PLAK!

Kini Jaewon lah yang tersenyum penuh kelicikan sambil menampar cukup keras kepala Seungyoon hingga kacamatanya terjatuh di tanah.

"Kau menyukai pria, _faggot_ bodoh!"

"Lalu kenapa? Kau menyalahkanku akan perasaan cinta yang telah dianugerahkan oleh Tuhan?"

Kini suasana lapangan basket hening setelah perkataan Seungyoon. Tak ada yang berkomentar bahkan Jaewon sendiri terpana selama beberapa detik. Jaewon melirik Seunghoon meminta bantuan yang dibalas dengan gelengan pelan dari kaptennya.

"Tidak punya alasan lain?" ejek Seungyoon sarkastis.

Jaewon mendengus tak suka lalu memicingkan matanya penuh kebencian pada Seungyoon sambil berkata, "Inilah yang aku benci dari kaum minoritas seperti kalian, mengatasnamakan cinta yang dianugerahkan Tuhan padahal cinta yang kalian pupuk adalah dosa yang terus tum-"

"SEUNGYOON! SEDANG APA KAU DISANA? AYO CEPAT KITA KE HALTE SEBELUM BISMU DATANG!"

Teriakan Jinwoo yang berdiri di koridor terbuka disamping lapangan menghentikan perkataan Jaewon sekaligus kontes tatap-tatapan tajam antara pemuda itu dan Seungyoon. Sedetik kemudian Seungyoon mengumpat pada Jinwoo lalu mengalihkan pandangan pada Seunghoon dan menatapnya dengan tatapan penuh harap meminta jawaban.

Seunghoon yang tak tahu harus bagaimana lagi lalu tersenyum cangggung yang teramat _awkward_.

"Maaf, aku rasa kau bisa mencari pemuda tampan yang lainnya. Tapi terima kasih, Seungyoon-ssi." ujar Seunghoon sambil menepuk pelan pundak Seungyoon dan mengangguk memberi kode pada Mino yang masih menatap mereka berdua dengan tatapan datar.

"Hey semuanya, ayo kita ke ruang loker." seru Mino keras yang membuat anak-anak basket yang tadinya membeku kini mulai berjalan menuju loker secara bergerombol hingga menyisakan Mino, Seunghoon, dan Seungyoon serta Jinwoo di area lapangan basket.

"Kang Seungyoon."

Mino memanggil ketika Seungyoon berjalan sambil menunduk mendekati Jinwoo yang tak henti-hentinya melempar tatapan khawatir pada Seungyoon.

Namun sayang sekali, Seungyoon tidak menengok ataupun menyahut panggilan Mino sedikit pun. Dan tepat saat itu Mino merasakan bahwa hatinya diliputi rasa sakit yang membunuhnya perlahan-lahan.

 _Mungkin memang benar aku memang mencintai Kang Seungyoon._

Mino hanya sanggup tersenyum getir menyadari kenyataan yang terjadi padanya sedangkan kini Seunghoon memandangnya dengan tatapan bertanya-tanya.

.

.

.

"Hyung, kapan Seungyoon berangkat ke _US_? Tadi aku mencarinya di kelasnya dan teman-temannya malah hanya mendecih jijik padaku." bisik Mino keesokan harinya ketika Seunghoon tengah terlelap di mejanya dan Minji sedang sibuk dengan smartphonenya.

"Mau apa kau memangnya? Mengatainya lagi?" Jinwoo yang tengah membaca buku itu menjawab dengan nada kesal.

Oh, _fuck_. Jangan bilang kalau Seungyoon bercerita pada Jinwoo soal kejadian tengah malam terakhir itu.

"Aku ingin minta maaf, hyung. Aku tidak bermaksud berkata begitu padanya." pinta Mino dengan tatapan anjing terbuang yang tidak akan bisa Jinwoo lihat karena pemuda itu menolak menatap Mino di belakangnya.

"Kau memang tidak bermaksud, kan?" gumam Jinwoo polos, dan Mino mengumpat kesal akan sarkasme Jinwoo yang mirip dengan Seungyoon itu.

"Hyung~"

"Seungyoonie berangkat tadi malam. Aku harap jawabanku ini bisa menutup mulutmu." sahut Jinwoo cepat, namun masih fokus akan buku pelajaran sejarah di pangkuannya.

 _Apa?! Tadi malam?_

Mata Mino melotot kaget, digebrakkannya meja kesal lalu mendecih pada Jinwoo, "Kau tidak bilang padaku, hyung? Aish, kalau begitu berikan aku nomernya saja!"

Jinwoo seketika langsung berbalik lalu berdiri dan menuding Mino dengan jari-jarinya yang mungil.

"KAU! Untuk apa aku memberitahumu kalau kau sudah menyakiti Seungyoonie dan jangan harap aku memberikan nomernya, Song Minho!" pekik Jinwoo marah, tanpa peduli seisi kelas kini memandang mereka serta Seunghoon yang terbangun dari tidur nyenyaknya.

Ya ampun, kenapa Jinwoo mendadak marah-marah, sih?

"Mino, ada apa?" tanya Seunghoon setengah mengantuk lalu menatap Jinwoo dan Mino bergantian.

"Tidak ada apa-apa. Sudahlah tidur lagi saja, hyung, ini jam kosong." kata Mino lalu menepuk-nepuk punggung Seunghoon sembari menatap Jinwoo kesal.

 _Lihat saja, akan aku curi handphonemu dan akan kucari nomer Seungyoon._

Seringaian terpampang di wajah Mino.

 _Bersiaplah, Jinwoo hyung._

.

.

.

Terima kasih atas keteledoran Kim Jinwoo yang sudah mendunia di seluruh sekolah sehingga Mino berhasil mengambil _smartphone_ pemuda itu yang tergeletak begitu saja di mejanya pada saat jam istirahat. Namun Mino tak lupa juga untuk menempelkan sebuah notes di meja Jinwoo agar ia tidak dianggap mencuri smartphone Jinwoo.

Tahu 'kan tujuannya untuk apa?

Tentu saja menelepon Kang Seungyoon.

Kini Mino sendiri tengah bersandar di pagar dinding yang membatasi dunia luar dengan halaman belakang sekolah yang tak terawat. Lihat saja rumput liar yang bertebaran tak rapi disini. Padahal jujur saja tempat ini tempat favorit Mino setelah lapangan basket berikut lokernya.

"Ayolah jawab, jawab, jawab."

Mino dengan tidak sabar mengetukkan kakinya yang dibalut sepatu _converse_ kuning tanpa peduli sepatu itu dikotori lumpur berikut dengan percikannya yang mengenai seragamnya. Tangannya menggengam erat _smartphone_ Jinwoo yang ia dekatkan pada telinga kanannya.

"Kang Seungyoon, tolonglah."

Nada sambung telepon yang melelahkan di telinga Mino terus terdengar. Oh ayolah, Mino telah dengan senang hati membolos agar bisa segera berbicara dengan Seungyoon, bukannya mendengar nada sambung monoton menyebalkan ini.

" _Jinwoo hyung? Ada apa meneleponku? Aku mengantuk, hyung._ "

Seungyoon!

Mino tersenyum senang, letupan-letupan kegembiraan muncul dalam dirinya mendengar suara orang yang ia rindukan.

 _Ew, that's so gay, Song._

"KANG SEUNGYOON!" Mino memekik senang yang membuat orang diseberang telepon sana didera keheningan sejenak.

"... _Jinwoo hyung? Suaramu berubah seperti Mino atau kau sedang bersama Song Mino?"_ tanya Seungyoon ragu-ragu. Mino bisa bayangkan pemuda itu tengah tergagap-gagap dengan lucu.

"Ini memang aku Mino."

Diam sejenak.

"Aku minta maaf soal apa yang kukatakan pada malam itu."

Seungyoon tertawa diseberang sana, lalu berdehem pelan sebelum berkata dengan nada santai, " _Kau tak perlu minta maaf, Mino. Mungkin perkataanmu benar, di sana orang sepertiku tidak akan diterima walaupun ibuku sudah menerimaku._ "

Mino terdiam mendengarnya.

Mendengar bagaimana pemikiran Seungyoon tentang dirinya yang telah menjadi bagian dari kaum minoritas tak wajar di Korea.

" _Jaewon benar, my love is a sin dan Seunghoon juga benar, aku harus mencari pemuda yang lebih tampan darinya. Mungkin lain kali aku tidak akan menyukai pemuda mata sipit lagi_." lanjut Seungyoon dengan nada suara yang riang.

Mino menggigit bibir, berpikir bagaimana harus menanggapi keriangan Seungyoon yang rasanya ganjil untuk kondisi saat ini. Sementara jantungnya terus berdegub kencang mendengarkan kata demi kata yang diucapkan Seungyoon.

" _Amerika lebih menerimaku, Mino. Aku akan mencari pacar dis-_ "

Pacar? _Hell_.

"TIDAK!" pekik Mino memotong perkataan Seungyoon.

Yep, sekarang mungkin saat yang tepat untuk membongkar perasaannya pada Seungyoon. Mino lelah menyimpan ini padahal ia baru menyadarinya beberapa hari yang lalu.

" _Hah? Kau mau melarangku apa lagi setelah dahulu kau sudah melarangku?_ " geram Seungyoon setengah memekik yang membuat Mino sedikit menjauhkan smartphone Jinwoo dari telinganya.

"Tolong..." pinta Mino lirih.

 _Kau harus bisa, Mino. Seungyoon tidak ada bedanya dengan gadis yang biasa kau rayu._

"Kau tidak usah mencari pacar, oke? Di Korea sudah ada aku yang menunggumu. Pokoknya jangan cari pacar!" seru Mino tanpa peduli suaranya terlalu tinggi akibat panik.

" _Hah? Apaan, sih, maksudmu?_ " Seungyoon menyahut dengan gumaman tak jelas menyuarakan ketidak pahamannya. Mino memasang wajah datar lalu menghela nafas lelah akan Seungyoon yang entah memang tidak paham atau pura-pura tidak paham.

"Jangan sok bodoh, Kang! Ah tunggu, kau memang bodoh, sih."

" _Apa-apaan kau!_ " jerit Seungyoon kesal yang membuat Mino tertawa lepas kalau mengingat bagaimana lucunya wajah Seungyoon yang sedang kesal.

Oke, oke, Mino sudah mulai gila.

" _Jadi? Maksud dari 'Di Korea sudah ada aku yang menunggumu' apa, ya?_ " kata Seungyoon pelan ditengah tawa Mino yang masih saja menggelegar.

"Mmm... Aku mencintaimu, mungkin?" lirih Mino, ia menunduk menatap sepatunya yang ternoda lumpur karena malu walau mereka hanya terhubung lewat _smartphone_ Jinwoo.

Seungyoon diam tak menyahut dan itu membuat Mino ingin menghilang saja karena situasi ini bahkan lebih _awkward_ daripada dulu disaat Mino menyatakan cinta pada seorang gadis untuk pertama kalinya.

"Seungyoon?"

Mino memanggil dengan suara pelan dan sedetik setelahnya terdengar kekehan lirih disusul tawa lepas dan gumaman cepat Seungyoon, "Oh, ya ampun, aku merasa bersalah telah membuatmu belok ke jalan yang tidak ben-"

"SONG MINHO! KEMBALIKAN HANDPHONEKU!"

Jeritan Jinwoo terdengar. Mino mengadah dan melotot ketika mendapati Jinwoo berkacak pinggang di depannya bersama Seunghoon yang menguap kecil dan memasang wajah 'aku tidak ikut-ikutan.'

" _Apa Jinwoo hyung berhasil menemukan smartphone-nya?_ " kekeh Seungyoon yang rupanya mendengar teriakan super sahabat dekatnya itu.

"Yeah, eumm.. Seungyoon? Jadi bagaimana? Tertarik dengan tawaranku? Ah! Hei! Jinwoo hyung! Aku hanya meminjam _smartphone_ -mu untuk menelepon Seungyoon!" balas Mino setengah berbicara dengan Jinwoo. Jinwoo mendengus kesal mendengarnya, lalu mengeluh soal pulsanya yang pasti akan habis setelah ini.

" _Boleh kucoba dulu 'kan? Maksudku aku masih mencari cara untuk move on dari Seunghoon hyung."_ sahut Seungyoon lirih yang membuat senyuman Mino merekah di wajahnya.

"Tentu saja, jalan masih panjang dan diakhirnya kau pasti mencintai Song Minho in-"

"ASTAGA SEUNGYOONIE! KATANYA KAU SUDAH _MOVE ON_ DARI MINO DAN MEMILIH SEUNGHOON KENAPA KAU MAU BALIK MENYUKAI MANUSIA HITAM INI!"

Hah? Apa maksudnya?

Jinwoo memotong perkataan Mino, membuat Mino berpikir kenapa ia hobi sekali memotong perkataan orang sekaligus berpikir apa maksud perkataan Jinwoo ini.

" _Hei Jinwoo hyung, bukannya kau senang kalau aku akan move on dari Seunghoon hyung?!_ " Dari smartphone Jinwoo terdengar teriakan kesal Seungyoon yang seketika membuat mata Seunghoon membulat diikuti pekikan Jinwoo serta Mino yang kebingungan.

"Hey, hey, apa maksudnya!" seru Mino bertanya pada Jinwoo yang kini sudah menutup mulutnya dengan ekspresi komikal sambil membalik badan menghindari tatapan Seunghoon yang kini mengerutkan dahi kebingungan.

 _Mencurigakan sekali ini._

" _Ah, sudah dulu, Mino~ Disini sudah malam, aku harus tidur!_ " kata Seungyoon dengan nada ceria yang pura-pura lalu dengan enaknya memutuskan sambungan telepon tanpa peduli Mino yang kini masih kebingungan.

Mino lalu mengalihkan tatapannya pada Jinwoo, diikuti Seunghoon yang juga masih mengerutkan dahi tak paham. Jinwoo sendiri sudah berbalik sambil tersenyum lebar nan canggung lalu mengulurkan tangannya pada Mino.

"Boleh kuminta _handphone_ -ku? Aku janji akan menceritakan apa yang terjadi."

* * *

 **END**

* * *

 **EPILOGUE: JINHOON**

* * *

"Kau menyukaiku?"

"Ti-tidak!"

"Ah sayang sekali, padahal aku sudah menjadi gay gara-gara kau."

"Apa?"

"Kau tidak pernah sadar kode-kode dariku?"

"Hah?"

"Jangan lemot, Kim Jinwoo!"

"Tu-tunggu! Bukannya kau ini straight?"

"Aku ini fleksibel, yang penting orang itu cantik dan kau ini cantik 'kan?"

"..."

"Haha, sampai nanti, Kim Jinwoo! Kalau kau sudah mau mengaku kalau kau menyukaiku cepat temui aku, ya!"

"Se-Seunghoon!"

"Belajarlah untuk peka pada keadaanmu, Kim Jinwoo, jangan hanya belajar dengan serius!"

* * *

 **A/N:**

 _lol i'm such a minyoon trash_ /kabur/ mungkin aku harus berhenti bikin minyoon yang amburadul xD

yep ini judul dan cerita nggak nyambung, sengaja soalnya judulnya cuma simbol perumpamaan /didemo/

oke aku rasa alurnya amburadul seperti hidupku, tapi gapapa ya, maafkan bila ceritanya abal wkwk xD review ya dan beri komentar soal cerita yang nggak bermutu ini :D

ah iya, _happy new year_ yaa~ /plak/

 _i wish that 2016 will be a WINNER's year!_ /tebar confetti/

PS: (*) faggot: (north american slang, offensive) a male homosexual

 **love,**

 **dumb-baby-lion**


End file.
